


My words and your voice

by Carnadine



Series: TsukkiYama short stories [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: An anonymous writer gets an offer from an amateur singer.[Hi! Can I sing one of your poems?]





	My words and your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Tsukki](http://yankasmiles.tumblr.com/post/149604235646) art made by the lovely [Yankasmiles](https://tmblr.co/mhpuIuEPV0yZE1BMnDINpHA) !  
> 

The electronic chime of a bell startled him, the loud _ding_ alerting Kei of an incoming call. He clicked on the notification, opening the Skype call.  
  


“Hi Firefly,” The voice on the other line greeted him softly.

[Yamaguchi] he typed, the usual starter of their conversations.

For the last three weeks they’ve communicated like this, Yamaguchi on the mic and Tsukishima only typing, in an effort of maintaining his anonymity as long as he could.  


Three weeks ago, a new private message on his anonymous poetry blog surprised him. Instead of the usual praise or prompt, an unusual request picked his attention.  


[Hi! Can I sing one of your poems?]

He told him his name was Yamaguchi Tadashi, and that he was an amateur singer. The link that came with the message showed a video of a young man in a fairly simple room, an acoustic guitar in his hands. Mid-length hair in a little ponytail, a denim jacket and a freckled face, he was probably a college student like Kei. 

Nothing special really, until he started to sing.

  
A few days after accepting the man’s request, with the requirement that he must approve the adaptation before posting it online, another message from Yamaguchi appeared in his inbox:  
  
[The melody is ready. Is Skype ok?]  
  
And that was the start of the collaboration, Kei writing and Yamaguchi adding melodies to his words.

The string of an acoustic guitar brought him back to this moment. Yamaguchi turned on his camera, and now Kei could see the same simple room that was in Yamaguchi’s videos, and the singer sitting on his desk, guitar ready.

“Ok, so… I think the song is finished, more or less… wanna hear it?”

[Sure.]

What made him say yes to that request months ago, he still didn’t know. Maybe the enthusiasm Yamaguchi showed for his writings. Or his singing voice: soft, but with a power and expression that in a weird way managed to grasp the mood and intentions he tried to convey through his poems.

It didn’t matter that Kei was involved in the whole process of creation of this song, hearing the finished product of their work together was thrilling, and he adjusted his white headphones while Yamaguchi checked his grip on the guitar.  
The first accords of the song started and Kei closed his eyes, his body swaying slightly with Yamaguchi’s gentle voice, who turned his words of longing and heartbreak into a comforting melody.

“So…” Yamaguchi’s voice was unsure, barely a whisper in the mic after his performance. “Did you liked it? Our song?” 

_Our song? You damn–_  

Fumbling with the mouse in this shaky hands, Kei took a deep breath before inching closer to the microphone integrated into his laptop.

“Yes. I did like it,” _I liked it a lot_.

Kei could hear a soft gasp followed by the crash of the guitar hitting the floor, before sitting back and seeing only Yamaguchi’s eyes over his desk, open as wide as possible.

“Y-you are a guy!”

“Ha? Seriously?” This is the first thing this guy tells him?

“Oh! Sorry, is just that…” Yamaguchi was up again, a light blush over his nose. “ …on your blog, you only have “Firefly” as a title and not any personal info, so…”

“That’s my name.”

“What, Firefly?“ Yamaguchi turned his head slightly to the side, not unlike a curious dog. “So, in japanese… Hotaru?”

 _Always the same mistake…_ “No. Not Hotaru.”

“Then… the other kanji reading… Kei?”

Oh god. Luckily he has only the mic on and Yamaguchi can’t see him blushing all up his ears.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Kei!”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Talk to me on my [tumblr](http://carnadinefics.tumblr.com) or my [ twitter](https://twitter.com/carnadine_fics), I'm always happy to hear about y'all.


End file.
